1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image sensor comprising a plurality of pixels formed inside and on top of a semiconductor substrate. A sensor adapted to a so-called global shutter control mode, that is, where all sensor pixels are simultaneously exposed, is here more specifically considered.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Pixel structures compatible with a global shutter control have been provided. Such structures however all have their specific disadvantages.